


Parting Glass

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator
Summary: Fethry was always stuck at the shore, waiting for a chance he'd been denied so much.
Relationships: Fethry Duck/Liquidator
Kudos: 10





	Parting Glass

Fethry sat out by the sea on a cluster of weatherworn rocks. Yet again his uncle refused to let him go to sea. Too dangerous it was claimed. With all the pirates, bad weather, and ships possibly sinking it was much too risky. 

Fethry's head and heart fought wildly against that. The sea was vast and beautiful and so full of incredible life. He wanted to know every part of it.

It was in the dead of night that opportunity came. One cannonball fired and wrecking a building in the port town. Pirates, a small yet powerful band of five came ashore. Most were in a panic but Fethry snuck around to get a look at them. 

His attention was stolen by the one made of water. Brilliantly blue and a charming expression. Fethry followed them at a distance until the watery one was split from the group.

"A-Ahoy there!" Fethry fought his nerves to speak up.

A sword blade was immediately and dangerously close to his face.

"What do you want!" The seadog wasn't so happy being interrupted.

It took him a few moments to recollect his thoughts and he sidestepped the sword to get closer. 

"I thought you were a myth but incredible! I....I want to come with you!!!" Fethry requested.

The pirate looked confused for a second but put his sword away. If he recalled right, this duck was related to famous Scrooge. For whatever reason he wanted to take up piracy, Buddy wouldn't deny him. 

That was until some heroic soldiers broke into the building. He almost felt maybe it was a setup until seeing how Fethry looked at his uncle who brought the soldiers. There was hurt plain in his eyes. He had to get him out of here. Catching Fethry's attention, he motioned to cover his ears and winked.

He did as suggested, seeing the rest of the room fall under his spell by song. With them immobilized in lovesickness, he grabbed Fethry and all the treasure he could carry. 

As the raid was over and the ship was sailing again, Fethry was below the top deck and in the arms of the sea happily at last.


End file.
